Resolution Without Warning
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Having had enough, Hunter sets a plan in motion... but will it work? (Co-written with werewolf-queen-022 and Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine, AU WWE/New Japan Pro Wrestling Crossover)
1. Unlikely Hero?

"Should be reaching where you are. She's 5'1", has long dark hair and hazel eyes." Dakota responded into the headset Devitt had on before the 32 year old heard them, putting his mask on.

"You fucking pulled my hand too hard and dislocated my thumb! What was I supposed to do, not punch your fucking face in?!" 23 year old Amanda yelled as the argument continued between her and Seth, Amanda cradling her right hand to her body.

"She's a fiery one." Devitt whispered before he motioned to a masked Karl, who was barely visible in the adjoining hallway.

Karl ran over and punched Seth, knocking him down and Amanda tried to pull Karl off… only for Devitt to run up and grab the brunette from behind.

"Make it look real and kick me a few times-" Karl whispered, cut off by Amanda slamming her right foot into his ribcage as she tried to bite Devitt but he held her mouth closed and got closer, his mouth by her right ear and Karl gripping onto Amanda's legs.

"We're not here to hurt you… your friends called us to get you away from him but you have to make this look real, lass. No biting but struggle against us and hit us… we'll be okay." Devitt responded quietly, Amanda doing so as they dragged her outside and into the vehicle… before they drove off, Devitt and Karl taking their masks off as Tama was driving the Equinox while Devitt held Amanda in his lap after lowering his hand.

Amanda caught her breath as Devitt saw dried blood under her lower lip.

"Fucking hell… this bastard really beat you up, Mandy." Devitt replied after wiping some of Amanda's concealer away and seeing bruises on the left side of her face.

"Seth's temper gets uncontrollable but… the idiots in creative didn't want me split apart from The Shield." Amanda responded.

"It won't continue… _we_ won't let it continue. You're probably wondering where we're headed… I think you'll like it." Devitt said before helping her buckle up after she was in the seat, Amanda still cradling her right hand.

' _Tokyo…'_ Amanda thought, knowing that Wrestle Kingdom 8 was coming up next month.

At the same time, Dianne reached the trainer's room and found Seth, Roman and Dean.

"Damn it, what happened to you three?! And where's Mandy?!" Dianne responded in panic.

"We got jumped after our match!" Dean replied.

"And they snatched Mandy!" Seth yelled, Dianne taking off to where Hunter was.

"Call the cops, Seth claims that Mandy's been kidnapped-" Dianne replied, Hunter getting her to sit down and closing the door.

"She hasn't… Dakota and I came up with a plan to basically rescue Mandy so I called some guys from New Japan Pro Wrestling to pull this off." Hunter explained.

"So they're taking her to Japan? For how long?" Dianne asked.

"Until things calm down here." Hunter answered.

When they reached the private plane and were in it, it wasn't long before they were leaving Houston and on their way to Tokyo… Amanda settled into one of the seats after taking her makeup off, Devitt pulling a blanket onto her and lightly stroking her hair for a few seconds.

"We might need to change this so they don't recognise you right away." Devitt responded, Amanda knowing that he was right.

And it was in Tokyo that she found a hair colorist who dyed Amanda's long brown hair to a bluish grey color and styled it by curling it and putting it in a ponytail. After thanking her, Amanda and Devitt left and met up with the others at Okada's house.

"Kanojo wa gengo no ōku o shiranai." Devitt explained to Okada, who nodded.

"Sore wa daijōbudesu, kanojo ga kihon o manabu no wa sorehodo jikan ga kakarimasen." Okada responded before smiling at Amanda, who smiled back.

"Koko wa anzendesu ka?" Amanda asked.

"Koko de hijō ni anzendesu, misu." Okada answered.

Amanda followed Devitt upstairs and he picked the phone up off the receiver and dialed Bryan's number.

"We've got her. She's safe." Devitt explained, Bryan breathing a relieved sigh.

"That's good. If you ever get back to the states, there's a beach house in LA to hide out too. And I swear, The Shield have no idea where it is." Bryan responded.

"Good… also, how bad are they feeling? We can make them feel worse." Devitt replied.

"Well if you really want to send a ear or something like that in mail." Bryan said.

"I'm not chopping the woman's ear off!" Devitt responded, Bryan laughing.

"Well chop off her finger or toe. Seeing a body part will scare the holy fuck out of them. Make sure you put that thing on ice." Bryan said.

"I have an idea." All three heard, Amanda and Devitt seeing Karl. "I know someone who has mannequins that are realistic enough, we can use a fake body part." Karl explained.

"That's a pretty neat idea. Maybe send a lock of her hair as well." Bryan said.

"Got some of it trimmed off… let's scare them senseless." Amanda replied.

"I'll film their reaction. Make it look like I'm doing my daily vlog to the fans." Bryan said.

After the call ended, the group sent part of Amanda's hair that hadn't been dyed and a fake finger with navy nail polish and blood in a box.

When an over caffeinated Seth opened the door the next night, he picked up the box.

"You order a movie prop or something?" Dean asked… before Seth screamed after opening the box, dropping it and Roman running over and picking it up.

"Dean…" Roman choked out, setting the open box down on the table and Dean's eyes widening in horror.

"Those animals chopped her finger and hair off!" Dean yelled, Seth seeing Bryan in the doorway.

"And look at we got here, The Shield. What's been happening boys?" Bryan asked, flipping his phone around so the camera was on Seth, Dean and Roman.

"Call the police, those animals mutilated Mandy!" Roman responded, Bryan seeing the finger and hair.

"And get that fucking camera away from us!" Seth yelled, Bryan flipping him off.

Bryan knew that they were truly shaken up as he sent the video to Devitt.


	2. The Other Side Of The World

_**11/8/12…**_

 _Seth walked into the hotel bar, looking around._

" _Just missed Dean if you're looking for him."_

 _Seth turned and saw 22 year old Amanda, Seth sitting next to the drunk brunette and seeing that she had been crying… and Seth also noticed the absence of Amanda's sapphire princess cut engagement ring, which Cody had put on her ring finger on Halloween._

" _It's over… I threw the ring at Cody, he can marry that tramp instead." Amanda explained as Seth rested his right hand on her back and held her to him. "All I want is a family… I thought he did too…" She said through her sniffles, Seth reaching his right hand up and brushing Amanda's tears away._

 _Across the bar, newly signed 21 year old NXT diva Dakota saw Seth holding Amanda before he helped her up to her feet and to the elevator… sensing that something was wrong, Dakota followed them._

" _What's going on, why is she drunk?" Dakota asked._

" _Cody was cheating on her so she broke up with him." Seth explained, Dakota carefully hugging Amanda._

" _Is it wrong to hope that Cody rots in hell?" Amanda asked._

" _Hell no." Dakota said._

 _The two helped Amanda to her room and then Dakota headed back to her own, Seth helping Amanda into the bed after she had gotten into her pajamas and had gotten her makeup off and lightly brushing her hair back._

" _I think what's best is that I stay single for a while…" Amanda responded as Seth stretched out next to her._

" _I think it's best too." Seth whispered before they fell asleep._

 _But little did Amanda know that this would be the start of Seth's possessiveness towards her…_

 **Present time, Tokyo…**

"Think they bought it?" Amanda asked as she and Devitt watched a replay of the recent episode of New Japan Pro Wrestling before he glanced at his phone and saw the link to the video Bryan sent him.

"We're about to find out." Devitt responded, before opening the link up.

Amanda jumped back after hearing Roman yelling and seeing Seth trying to take the camera away, her and Devitt smiling.

"Remember this if you try to hit me again, Rollins." Amanda responded before the video ended and the bedside phone rang, her picking it up. "Hey, Kota." She greeted.

"Guess who's here?" Dakota asked.

"Is it Sami?" Amanda responded before Dakota handed the phone to Sami.

"Yes and while I think this plan is insane, I'll go with it if it gets them to calm down… you be safe over there." Sami replied.

"And you, Kota and the others stay safe over there." Amanda responded before they hung up, Amanda and Devitt sitting down… and him absentmindedly tugging at her dyed hair. "You too, huh? Evan likes to pull at my hair… don't know why though."

"5'9, black hair, brown eyes?" Devitt responded.

"Yep. Evan Bourne, one of the few male friends in my life that Seth hasn't chased off… I met Evan when I was 17 and we've been close like siblings since then. Which is why I'm worried that he's going out of his mind… as well as my brothers, they've gotta be worried sick." Amanda explained.

"How many brothers?" Devitt asked.

"Five… Hunter didn't tell you?" Amanda replied.

"No. And I guess it was so they didn't go hunting me and my friends down, Darlin'. If they find out this was staged to get you away, they will lose it… but you need to be away from Seth." Devitt responded, noticing how Amanda was still guarding her braced wrist and thumb. "Let's go have some fun… just us." He said, extending his right hand.

Amanda grabbed it with her left one and stood up, Devitt helping her put her jacket on and her following him downstairs… he gripped Okada's car keys and the two thought they were getting out unnoticed until…

"Chīsana josei o son'nani osoku doka senaide, Debitto." Okada called out.

"Watashi wa datōna jikan ni kanojo o modosudeshou, Okada." Devitt replied before he and Amanda left, Devitt opening the passenger door for Amanda and Amanda getting into the car. She buckled up after Devitt closed the door before he got in the driver's side, the two heading out into the city.

V2 TOKYO Nightclub was a bit crowded but the two got into it and found an area to sit down at, Amanda drinking some Shōchū and Devitt smiling.

"Now you're starting to relax…" Devitt responded after drinking some Sake, Amanda smiling.

"I can't remember the last time I was out having fun without someone trying to drag me back to the hotel by my hair… but that's another story for another time." Amanda replied before she looked at him, her hazel eyes locked with his blue ones. "I never really got to say thank you earlier, Devitt… I just wish that Seth would pull back on the possessiveness." She said as Devitt lightly rested his right hand on her lower back.

"It's not your fault, love… some guys can be real jerks at times. But a slight warning, when we're out drinking and if Tama's ever around, he'll be a little too… abrasive in flirting with you, he doesn't really have any filter with that kind of thing." Devitt replied as the two drank a little more.

A few more drinks had Amanda laughing at Devitt's jokes, his right hand now casually resting on her left arm before a familiar song began to play and Devitt smiled.

"Dance with me?" Devitt asked, holding out his right hand. Amanda gripped it and followed him out to the dance floor, the two starting to dance closely to the music.

 _ **I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord  
And I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, oh Lord**_

 _ **Can you feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord, oh Lord**_

 _ **Well if you told me you were drowning, I would not lend a hand  
I've seen your face before my friend, but I don't know if you know who I am**_

 _ **Well I was there and I saw what you did, I saw it with my own two eyes**_

 _ **So you can wipe off that grin, I know where you've been  
It's all been a pack of lies**_

 _ **And I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord**_

 _ **Well I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, oh Lord**_

 _ **I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord**_

 _ **Well I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, oh Lord, oh Lord**_

 _ **Well I remember, I remember, don't worry, how could I ever forget  
It's the first time, the last time we ever met**_

 _ **But I know the reason why you keep your silence up, oh no you don't fool me**_

 _ **Well the hurt doesn't show, but the pain still grows  
It's no stranger to you and me**_

 _ **I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord  
Well been waiting for this moment for all my life, oh Lord**_

 _ **I can feel it in the air tonight, oh Lord, oh Lord  
Well I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, oh Lord**_

 _ **I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord**_

 _ **And I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, oh Lord**_

 _ **I can feel it in the air tonight, oh Lord, oh Lord, oh Lord**_

 _ **Well I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, oh Lord, oh Lord**_

 _ **I can feel it in the air tonight, oh Lord, oh Lord, oh Lord, oh Lord**_

 _ **Well I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, oh Lord, oh Lord, oh Lord**_

"I've gotta get back into watching Miami Vice." Amanda responded with a smile as she and Devitt laughed slightly and she pressed herself a little closer to Devitt, tilting her head to look into his eyes as _I Can't Make You Love Me_ by Neal Schon started to play and the two continued to slow dance.

Amanda was enjoying herself for the first time in what felt like forever...and Devitt wouldn't stop her.


	3. Somebody To Love?

_**9/23/13, WWE Raw…**_

 _Amanda didn't notice them until Roman, Seth and Dean were struck, the 23 year old attempting to help her Shield teammates but was dropkicked spine first against the barricade before she could… in her blurred vision, she wasn't sure who it was until she was slapped across the face and pulled by her hair, her hazel eyes forced to look in the furious blue ones of Cody._

" _Nothing to regret, bitch?! You're in the wrong role! And they're gonna screw you over like you did to me and Dustin!" Cody yelled as he slammed Amanda's head against the barricade when she fought back._

 _Seth turned livid and ran right at Cody, tackling him and repeatedly hitting him until Cody and Dustin were pulled away by security and Seth crouched down to Amanda… being as careful as he could with the youngest Shield member, he rested his hands on her shoulders._

" _Don't touch me!" Amanda hissed angrily, shoving Seth away before Roman pulled himself up and walked over._

" _Don't stand up, kiddo." Roman whispered, putting his right arm around her shoulders and the left under her knees. He lifted the tiny brunette up, Seth and Dean walking to her after pulling themselves up._

 _Being as careful as they could, the three made sure that Amanda was taken backstage and to the trainer's office… the X-rays and MRIs revealed that nothing was broken, no internal bleeding and there was no concussion but that she was bruised badly._

 _Thinking quickly, Roman grabbed a copy of the script and saw that Amanda was only to be shoved to her knees… and Roman turned furious._

" _Look at this…" Roman muttered, showing the script to Dean as the United States Champion brushed Amanda's hair back with his left hand and held her right one in his own._

" _He's in for it, isn't he?" Amanda asked quietly._

" _He almost snapped your neck and spine, damn right he is." Roman whispered, kissing Amanda on her forehead._

 _Amanda wasn't far from wanting revenge herself… but she had a feeling this was a set up._

 _A set up within the group itself._

 _In the backstage area, Indie and Leighla looked at each other._

" _You think… she'll be okay, Aunt Leighla?" Indie asked as Leighla brushed Indie's hair back._

" _She'll be okay, kiddo." Leighla answered before they hugged…_

 **Present time…**

"And your friends, baby… they treat you like a guest…" Amanda sang drunkenly, Devitt lightly shushing her as he held her upright while trying to unlock the door as well.

"Love, be quiet… last time I snuck in drunk, Okada almost beat me to death with a bat, he thought I had broken in…" Devitt slurred, himself intoxicated but not as intoxicated as Amanda.

"Well, who got me drinking all that liquor, eh? At least neither... of us are cussing our respective bosses out right now." Amanda responded with a drunken giggle.

' _Even when drunk, she's undeniably feisty… and beautiful.'_ Devitt thought as they snuck in after managing to open the door… and closing it, Devitt seeing Amanda looking at a small picture of a young girl. "Is that your sister?" He asked as they headed to the couch and sat down.

"A friend. Well, a child of one of his old friends, one he lost a long time ago. Indie's only 10, I really hope she doesn't know what going on with this… her heart is already fragile without her having to worry about someone she sees as an aunt running from Seth." Amanda answered as Devitt rested his left hand on her back. "She's just a kid… I just want to protect her from what's going on." She said quietly as she put the picture back in her pocket and leaned against Devitt, who wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"You haven't told her…" Devitt responded.

"I really hope she didn't watch the pay per view… but I have a bad feeling she did." Amanda replied, the fingers on her left hand entwining with the ones on his right… and neither were sure why but they wouldn't let go for a few minutes until Devitt led her upstairs.

Amanda had gotten cleaned off and changed into warm pajamas before taking her hair out of its messy bun and setting the ponytail holder aside, curling up in the bed in the guest room… when Devitt joined her, he could see that she was asleep.

When Devitt woke up around 11 that morning, he saw Tama in the doorway.

"Set it aside." Devitt spoke up, Tama setting the bucket of cold water aside.

"Is she still breathing?" Tama asked, Devitt lightly shaking Amanda until her eyes opened and helping her sit up.

"Ma putain de tête ... combien ai-je bu hier soir?" Amanda muttered as she rubbed her head, Tama turning confused.

"She's speaking in French, Tama." Devitt explained, Tama realising it and nodding in understanding.

"Well while you two were crashed out, this was put up on YouTube." Tama responded before showing them a video.

" _Whoever has her… please just give her back to us, I'm sorry for acting how I did but I just worry so much about her!"_

Amanda formed her mouth into a thin line after hearing what Seth had said, Devitt resting his right hand on her lower back.

"He should focus less on me and more on his family." Amanda replied quietly.

"You think he's lying?" Tama asked.

"Yeah… but to who, I don't know." Amanda responded before Tama lightly rubbed Amanda's left shoulder and then headed downstairs, Amanda leaning against Devitt after his left arm wrapped around her back.

In the living room, Tama looked out the window before seeing Ayumi walk in.

"Hey there, Darlin'." Tama replied before the two kissed… and Ayumi saw a leather jacket nearby.

"Okada invite his lady friend over again?" Ayumi asked.

"No… Devitt's got a girl upstairs, they were out late last night." Tama explained, Ayumi nodding.

"It's the brunette that went missing, isn't it? I know what happened… and I appreciate you guys rescuing her." Ayumi replied.

"Damn, you're good! What else do you know about her?" Tama responded, Ayumi chuckling before seeing Devitt and Amanda after they got ready for the day.

"You know what's happened, right?" Amanda asked nervously as Ayumi scanned her… and was startled as the scan revealed that Amanda's weight had dropped from 109 pounds to 101 in the last two weeks.

"Babe, something wrong?" Tama questioned after Ayumi turned to him and Amanda quietly muttered "Fuck. She knows." under her breath.

"Knows what, Darlin'?" Devitt responded.

"When I get stressed, I go overboard in staying small… I feel like he doesn't like me for me." Amanda explained, Devitt resting his right hand on Amanda's left side where her ribcage was and his blue eyes widening in horror when he could feel how thin she was.

"Sweetheart, you can't do this, you're gonna damage your health… don't worry, we're gonna help you." Devitt responded before taking her into his arms, the two holding each other.

Ayumi stepped outside after getting a notification and pulling up the video, which was live… but in it wasn't only Seth but Dean and Roman as well.

"Uh, who are you?" Roman questioned after seeing Ayumi.

"Where's Mandy?!" Seth yelled, Ayumi turning angry.

"Why would I tell you, so you can dislocate her other thumb?" Ayumi responded sarcastically.

"Fucking break yours in a minute." Seth muttered in response.

"Just try it, I dare you! You'll tear your tendons even trying." Ayumi responded angrily.

"Listen, hothead over here doesn't speak for us. Is she okay, is she still bleeding?" Dean replied.

"You got the finger sent to you, right? I wasn't around for that and the big guy got pissed when she bit him." Ayumi responded as truthfully as she could to be convincing.

"Look, he won't hurt her anymore, okay?! He won't lay a hand on her ever again! Just don't chop off any more body parts of hers!" Dean pleaded.

From a distance from the window, Amanda watched and Devitt rested his left hand on her upper back before Amanda turned to him.

"Why did it take this to get Dean to fully open his eyes? That was a fake finger and this was staged but now he listens..." Amanda responded quietly before noticing a gun. "Colt 45, right?" She asked.

"Damn, you know your guns." Tama replied as Ayumi walked back in, closing the door.

"With a 7.5…" Ayumi started to say, stopping when Tama looked at her quickly. She'd gotten so used to being open about her rather more advanced capacity for knowledge around him and reasons for it that on occasion, she'd forget that there were others in the room and start talking about it. "7.5 something… maybe how many centimetres long the magazine is."

Amanda nodded and picked the gun up, weighing it between her hands and Tama looking at Devitt.

"Are you out of your mind?" Devitt asked, knowing that look.

"Little lady needs to be able to protect herself." Tama replied.

"She can already, she's got fast footwork." Devitt responded.

"Fast footwork won't help you in the face of a 5 inch combat knife or a spray of machine bullets. She, or you, would be as dead to them as anyone else." Ayumi said in response.

"They're right…" Amanda responded, Devitt reluctantly agreeing.


	4. Fire It Up

_**March 16th 2010, WWE SmackDown Taping set to air March 19th 2010…**_

" _Fine, I'll just admit it, you're acting like a modern day version of Charles Manson! And it's creeping me out!" 19 year old Amanda responded once they were backstage, which startled Phil Brooks, better known to the wrestling world as CM Punk. "I'm sorry, Phil… but I'm gonna ask creative to end my involvement in this storyline, I can't do it even when we're on opposite sides on Tv." She said before she turned to leave, Phil gripping her by her right wrist._

" _You better reconsider what you just said, Mandy… or it won't just be on screen that we're on opposite sides!" Phil growled._

" _I'm not gonna reconsider it and you can't force me to!" Amanda responded after slapping him across the face. "I'm gonna damn well stand on my own… and hell, if you're gonna really criticize me for the occasional glass of wine, just remember that I know my limits and people use different ways to calm their nerves." She said before heading off further into the arena and finding herself leaning against the wall… only for a tall shadow to nearly eclipse her and her turning and seeing Adam, who rested his left hand on her right side… before seeing that her wrist was bruising._

" _What happened, kiddo?" Adam asked._

" _Phil nearly dislocated my shoulder after I told him that his storyline creeps me out and I want no further involvement in it." Amanda responded, Adam carefully pulling her into a hug._

" _You're away from it now, that's the main thing. Those who won't accept your happiness… They're not worth keeping around." Adam replied a few moments after._

" _They're not… I'd rather be in a storyline of my own, as a character who can stand on her own but they don't think I'm ready. They're thinking of signing someone in a few months and within another year or two, putting him and me in a storyline, whoever he is." Amanda said before both saw a tall man with long dark hair walk over._

" _This the little lady you wanted me to meet?" He asked, Adam nodding as he and Amanda let go._

" _Mandy, this is Seth. Seth, this is my friend Mandy." Adam responded as Amanda and Seth shook hands and Seth cringed when he saw the bruises on her wrist._

" _You have been through a good amount of hell, haven't you?" Seth questioned once their hands let go._

" _Damn, just meeting each other and you're good at figuring that out." Amanda responded before the two laughed._

" _You two have fun. And take this with you." Adam said, handing a fake ID to Amanda before she and Seth headed down the hall._

" _How old are you?" Seth asked._

" _19." Amanda answered, which made Seth's eyes widen…_

 **Present time…**

Okada jumped back seconds after getting out of his car and hearing a loud bang before running to the backyard and jumping the fence, seeing the bullets and broken bottles.

"Nice!" Tama cheered.

"What's going on here?!" Okada demanded after seeing Amanda with Tama's gun.

"Basic firearm training." Ayumi answered as Devitt rested his hands on Amanda's to steady her shaking hands.

"She's little, the recoil could break a finger or her wrist." Okada responded.

"Am I really seen as that tiny?" Amanda asked after reloading the gun.

"Tiny doesn't always mean weak, Oka. Her shock absorption is well within the range of being capable of handling a light firearm, just don't anybody give her a shotgun or she'll fly so far back we'll be boarding a flight to Europe to retrieve her." Ayumi responded, joking towards the end.

Okada nodded as Tama set up five more beer bottles and Devitt steadied Amanda's frame as she shot the bottles… which sent Karl and Luke Gallows running to them as well and jumping back as Amanda accidentally fired at them.

"Sorry! You two okay?!" Amanda responded after handing the gun back to Tama, Karl and Luke standing up unharmed.

"Just startled, you with a gun is the last thing I expected to see." Luke answered.

"A lot's changed since we last saw each other." Amanda replied as the two hugged for a few seconds before Luke noticed her thumb was bandaged.

"You weren't kidding, what else has Hunter said that Seth's done to her?" Luke asked after turning to Devitt.

"See that scar on the side of her right eye? That's from him shoving her into a door when she told him off after he attacked one of her other male friends." Devitt explained, Luke turning to Amanda and lightly cradling her face in his hands.

"Kiddo, you can't keep hiding it. Okay? You're safe with us." Luke replied before they hugged, Amanda and Devitt heading into the house.

"I can see what you meant by after a few tries with a gun that your hands start to shake." Amanda responded as they sat down, instinctively cradling her injured hand to herself until Devitt held it and unwrapped the splint… seeing that it was swollen, he went into the kitchen and returned with an ice pack, pressing it to Amanda's thumb before both heard footsteps.

"Tends to happen, even to me." Ayumi replied after a moment, as she appeared to be massaging her own arm in a strange way.

"You hurt your arm again, Ayumi?" Devitt asked.

"Slipped earlier. Tama caught me." Ayumi explained.

Back in the states, Seth was waiting for the SmackDown taping to start when he saw Evan.

"Still nothing, I take it?" Evan asked.

"Not exactly… there was something earlier." Seth replied.

"A location?! Where?!" Evan questioned as John reached them.

"What's going on, where is she?!" John asked frantically.

"I'm not sure exactly, it wasn't her! But there was someone outside a house somewhere out of the country." Seth explained.

"How far out, Canada?" John asked.

"Further out than that. Daniel as well as Tensai are looking at the footage to see if they recognise it." Seth explained… before John grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and punching him before throwing him at the wall. "What the fuck?!" He yelled.

"That's for how you've treated my baby sister! Putting your hands on her, have you lost your mind?!" John shouted.

" _I've_ lost my mind?! How do you know that she's not involved in this thing, she could've ran off with some guy she's been seeing!" Seth responded angrily.

"If she has, it's because you drove her to it!" John replied through gritted teeth.

It was a few days later in Tokyo that Amanda and Devitt found themselves at a gym privately owned by New Japan Pro Wrestling and running through a practice session with him teaching her new ways to defend herself.

"Now what you'll want to do here, love, is take my legs out from under me. Stomp on my foot but not too hard." Devitt responded as he carefully had Amanda's left arm behind her back… and Amanda did as Devitt instructed before she grabbed his right leg and took him down, Devitt smiling. "That a girl." He replied before standing up and locking her left arm behind her back before wrapping his right arm around her upper body. "Now remember, the target you'll want to hit here is the ribcage-"

Before he could get the rest out, he felt the air leave his lungs as Amanda elbowed him before she hip tossed him and held him down by using her body weight and pinning his arms above his head.

"You okay there, Devitt?" Amanda asked after climbing off, Devitt nodding and slowly standing up with Amanda's help.

"I'm getting fucking old, you overpowered me too easily." Devitt answered.

"Getting old? You're 32, that's not old." Amanda responded, Devitt lightly laughing and smiling.

"Says the girl who's 23 but looks 17." Devitt replied.

"Now you're just trying to charm me." Amanda responded with a good natured chuckle as they got out of the ring and sat down to catch their breath.

But they were unaware of someone a distance away taking a picture of them and uploading it on Twitter with the caption _'Prince Devitt with mystery woman. His new girl, perhaps? #Who Is She?'_.

Scrolling through the site back in America even though it wasn't like him to do so, Dean's eyes widened when he saw the picture… and he had to make a decision when he heard "Dean, what's going on over there?" and saw Renee.

Dean took a deep breath and turned the phone to Renee, who's eyes widened when she saw the scar on the palm of Amanda's hand.

"Yep… she's in hiding with whoever the fuck he is." Dean responded.

And now Dean was debating whether or not to tell Seth and Roman.


	5. Found Out?

_**11/22/12…**_

" _Hey, easy there." Amanda said as she and Alex continued to dance and he playfully pinched her left hip as No More Tears by Ozzy Osbourne played… and Dean growled and ripped her away from Alex._

" _Ambrose! Bring her back, damn it!" Alex yelled._

" _Hold her!" Dean replied, handing an intoxicated Amanda to Roman._

" _Come on, you two overprotective nutcases, I was just having fun!" Amanda responded trying to get free but Roman's 6'3" and 265 pound frame gave him a stronger grip on her._

 _Before Roman could speak to her, gunfire rang out and the two saw Dean with a shotgun aimed at Alex._

" _What the fuck, Dean?!" Alex yelled._

" _You had your hands on my Shield sister, I don't fucking like that!" Dean shouted._

" _Mandy and I were just dancing, you loon!" Alex yelled, Dean shooting at him again… and one of the bullets accidentally hitting a drunken Seth._

" _Ow, fuck!" Seth responded, Dean putting the gun in Alex's hands._

" _He did it!" Dean said._

" _No, no! Dean did it!" Alex responded as Seth tried to hit him._

 _Angry patrons started to gang up on them, Roman dragging Amanda outside and clamping a hand over her mouth as Dean and Seth followed them to the car._

" _Go, go, go!" Dean yelled, Roman speeding off as Amanda checked on Seth._

" _Why are you always the one getting shot?!" Amanda shouted at him, Seth knowing she was frightened._

" _Better than you getting shot, Mama." Seth said as he looked into Amanda's eyes._

" _Knew it was a bad idea to let him listen to Mama, I'm Coming Home." Roman muttered as Seth drunkenly sang the song…_

 **Present time,** _ **12/23/13**_ **…**

After getting cleaned off and into warmer clothes, Amanda and Devitt were back in Okada's house and saw a worried Tama.

"We might have trouble heading our way!" Tama explained before showing them the photo.

"Is annamh a bhíonn aon phríobháideacht ach thrasnaigh siad líne agus tá siad níos cúisí!" Amanda responded angrily, Devitt looking at her with widened eyes as Amanda didn't speak it wrong or with any hesitation. "And now I realise you understood every bit of that." She replied.

"Yes I did, Darlin' and I don't blame ya one bit for feeling like that." Devitt responded.

"I'll try to get it taken down but keep her cute little face hidden-" Tama responded, cut off by Amanda's untraceable phone ringing… and Amanda answering it.

"Ash?" Amanda replied, Ashley Hardy breathing a relieved sigh.

"Oh thank goodness, you're alright." Ashley said. "Where are you?"

"Promise not to tell Matt and Jeff?" Amanda responded.

"You got it." Ashley answered.

"Tokyo." Amanda replied.

"Right I'll be on the next flight." Ashley said before Amanda heard a bag zipping up.

"I'll send you the address, do not let anyone follow you." Amanda responded.

"Got it, kiddo." Ashley replied before they hung up.

"Okada?" Tama called out before heading to him and whispering, Okada nodding.

Back at the arena that Raw was being held at, Dean approached Seth.

"You look startled, Dean." Seth responded before Dean took a breath and showed him the photo, Seth's eyes widening.

"See? All fingers, no sign that any had been chopped off! She was either in on this or she's chosen to stay with whoever he is!" Dean replied, Seth turning infuriated before he started to think.

"Hey who's the one person that Mandy would tell everything to?" Seth asked.

"That would be her childhood friend, Ashley Hardy." Dean said.

"Matt and Jeff's little sis…" Seth replied.

"And if she hasn't told Ash about the chaos going down, we need to go elsewhere for answers." Dean responded.

"Are you really thinking about crashing an Impact Wrestling taping?" Seth asked, knowing that's where Ashley and Jeff worked.

"Yep, let's go." Dean said.

Seth and Dean were about to head out of the arena when they were told that they and Roman were needed in the ring.

"Change of plans." Seth whispered before they found Roman and headed to the curtain.

 _SIERRA_

 _HOTEL_

 _INDIA_

 _ECHO_

 _LIMA_

 _DELTA_

 _SHIELD_

 _Special Op_ by Jim Johnston blared through the arena as the trio made their way through the crowd before jumping the barricade and getting in the ring, each grabbing a microphone before their music cut… and Seth was the first to speak.

"Okay… so our first two attempts at getting our Shield Sister back didn't go so well. And Dean? Care to enlighten the audience on why?" Seth responded as the fans chanted _"Where is Mandy?!"_ repeatedly.

"Someone knows where she is… and wherever _you_ are with her, little man, we will find you! We won't stop til we get our Shield Sister back!" Dean growled menacingly, Roman turning to the camera that he had a feeling sent the signal to where Amanda was watching from.

"Whoever your boy is, baby girl… if he doesn't give you back, I'm gonna break him in half!" Roman threatened.

"Screw you, Roman!" Amanda muttered as she and the others watched from Okada's house and Ashley watched from the tablet Ayumi had.

"Those boys aren't happy." Ayumi replied, Ashley nodding in agreement.

"It'll be another few hours before I reach y'all… and she's eating better, right?" Ashley responded.

"Yes, she is." Devitt replied, Ayumi turning the tablet back to them.

"Good I'll see you guys soon." Ashley said.

"Be safe, Ash." Amanda replied before the video call ended and they turned back to the Tv, seeing Bryan, Luke and Dakota Sang out there, having interrupted The Shield.

"Where is she?!" Seth yelled.

"I know where she is." Dakota said.

"She's not going to tell is she?" Devitt asked.

"Nah she's gonna be a smartass to them, like you are to Okada at times." Amanda said.

"Don't sass me." Devitt responded with a sly smirk.

"I wasn't sassing you but what are you gonna do about it, Devitt?" Amanda responded… before flopping back onto the couch and laughing as Devitt tickled her.

"Well?!" Roman demanded.

"She's probably on a beach somewhere, sipping on a iced tea or Jack and coke. I think she said something about Australia." Dakota said.

Roman started swearing in Samoan, Seth and Dean managing to hold him back as Devitt's hands rested on Amanda's sides.

"They might buy it…" Amanda whispered, struggling a bit to find her voice.

"That would be pretty funny if they went on a wild goose chase looking for you." Devitt responded, Amanda's face a light red.

"It would…" Amanda responded as they sat up, both seeing Seth had turned back to Dean and Roman before turning to Dakota.

"On a beach, huh? Or under that fucker she was in the photo with like the little tramp she is?" Seth responded, Devitt seeing the expression on Amanda's face change to a tense one and resting his right hand on her upper back.

"Oh I do remember seeing a nice set of abs in one of our vid chats." Dakota said.

"The fuck is she doing?" Amanda responded in a low tone.

"She's getting under their skin... triggering them." Devitt responded quietly.

"Who is he?!" Roman yelled.

"I don't remember his name." Dakota responded, Dean grabbing her by her shirt… which set her cousins off.

"Let her go!" Bryan growled.

Without warning, Bryan and Luke attacked Dean and Roman while Dakota dropkicked Seth and put him in the Scorpion Leglock.

And once the three were backstage, they saw Indie.

"Not much of that was scripted, kiddo." Dakota replied.

"Oh, I know it wasn't… says he misses her but then gets verbally abusive and I'd hate to even say it but I also suspect that he's gotten physically abusive to Mandy." Indie responded.

' _Believe me, we all do.'_ Bryan thought.

In their own locker room, Dean, Seth and Roman were regrouping… and Dean muttered something under his breath, which made Seth narrow his eyes at him.

"What was that?!" Seth growled threateningly.

"She ran off because of you! Because you got so damn possessive, she's off who knows where with whoever that man is!" Dean responded, Seth getting in his face.

' _Where have I seen that name?'_ Roman thought as they yelled at each other… before bringing up the internet browser on his phone and typing in Prince Devitt.

Once he found the info he needed, now it was his turn to make a decision.


	6. Choices

_**6/10/13…**_

" _Hey there, Bayley." Amanda said after the door closed and she saw a glimpse of the bright headband in her friend's hair, which was in its usual high side ponytail._

" _What the hell are you watching?" Bayley asked as she stepped back and sat down on the bed as Amanda was stretched out on her back, knees bent up._

" _New Japan Pro Wrestling press conference for their upcoming Dominion pay per view… I've been watching this company for years." Amanda explained, not taking her eyes away from the Tv as she couldn't bring herself to take her eyes off of Prince Devitt… and neither could Bayley once she saw him._

" _Damn, he is fucking hot!" Bayley responded._

" _My thoughts exactly, pal." Amanda replied before the words "I don't give a fuck." left Devitt's mouth. "Bad boy type… mrow." She responded… and a little too loudly, it would seem._

" _Mandy, no acting like a horny schoolgirl!" Roman shouted from the hallway._

" _Oh, shut up, Roman!" Amanda responded, Bayley laughing as the two women high fived each other._

 _Little did they know how the landscape of both Amanda's and Devitt's lives would shift…_

 **Present time…**

Roman slipped out of the locker room and dialed a number.

"Hello?" The voice greeted.

"Uncle Meng, hey." Roman responded.

"Roman, what's going on with this whole thing on Tv? Has Vince finally gone senile?" Meng asked, the former WCW wrestler concerned as he had also not heard from Amanda lately but chalked it up to her busy schedule.

"No… we thought Mandy had been kidnapped, she ran off with that guy in the photo she was with." Roman explained.

"Devitt. He's been friends with my sons for years… she's safe with him, Roman." Meng responded.

"How did Mandy and Devitt even meet? They couldn't have known each other for too long." Roman replied.

At the same time in Tokyo, a young man walked into Okada's house and closed the door.

"Don't even think about it!" Ayumi responded, stopping the man and he turned to her.

"Ayumi, stay out of this, sweetheart. Tama! Devitt!" The man replied, shouting the last part and three sets of footsteps ran down the stairs.

"Tanga?!" Amanda responded.

"Mandy?!" Tanga Loa exclaimed before the two hugged for a few minutes and he spun her around, Tanga holding her at arm's length once he had lowered her to the ground. "Damn, Tiny, you had us all scared out of our minds!" He responded.

"Not Seth, apparently." Amanda muttered, Tanga cradling her face in his hands and kissing her on her forehead.

"It's his ego talking, Darlin'. He'll regain his senses." Tanga responded as they let go.

"I don't think he will… and it's not only me it's hurting, I-" Amanda replied before her phone rang… and she answered it. "Hey…" She responded, Indie breathing a sigh of relief.

"You realise how fucking scared I was?!" Indie replied.

"Indie, you're 10, watch your language." Amanda said, instinctively sounding maternal.

"Sorry… just… I hate it when people just disappear like that, that's what happened to my mom and she never came back." Indie replied after taking a breath.

"I am coming back… he just needs to calm down, they all need to." Amanda responded, Indie glancing at Roman, who had walked into The Shield's locker room.

"Gonna be easier said than done." Indie muttered.

"Roman just went into their locker room, didn't he?" Amanda asked before she and the others saw Okada and Ashley, Amanda and Ashley hugging.

"Oh yes he did and he is not happy." Indie answered.

Roman took a few seconds before looking at Seth and Dean.

"You figured where she is, haven't you?" Dean asked.

"We're not gonna go over there while we're all angry, Mandy wouldn't have taken off in the first place if Seth hadn't gotten possessive and downright abusive." Roman responded, Seth turning furious.

"Well maybe I wouldn't have if she hadn't been so willing to run off with Devitt in the first place! For all we know, they're out there to fucking elope and then hand their notices into the companies by post!" Seth shouted in response.

"Look, calm down! Seth, you know that Mandy wouldn't leave unless she needed time to clear her mind. As for Devitt, maybe they met through a mutual friend. Jericho used to work over there." Dean replied.

"Almost 20 years ago, Dean, I doubt he and Devitt ever crossed paths." Roman responded.

"Maybe through Becky Lynch then?" Dean questioned.

"Maybe she told Mandy who to go to if it got to be too much or told Devitt or Hunter what was going on." Roman answered.

"You seriously think Hunter's involved in this?!" Seth responded at the same time that Indie walked in, her and Amanda having hung up. "Indie?"

"You guys need to rethink how you treat her, especially you." Indie replied, turning to Seth. "She's like anyone, she needs freedom."

"I'm not trying to take it away from her, Indie." Seth responded.

"Well, it sure as hell seems like you are. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if they did elope." Indie said.

Outside the locker room, he stepped back… Phil Brooks knew this was dangerous but he was worried and headed straight to the locker room that the Rhodes brothers shared.

The youngest one answered it… and stepped back as he knew that look.

"You know where she is?" Cody asked.

"Somewhat… I know who she's hiding with and in what city and country. Where exactly shouldn't be that hard to figure out." Phil responded before he dialed a number.

"What's up?" Colt Cabana responded.

"Colt, it's Phil. We need help with a search and rescue mission of sorts." Phil explained.

"Nope, nope, not doing it! That little hellcat bit me so hard last time that she nearly took my right earlobe off!" Colt responded.

"Dustin, we're going to Japan!" Cody yelled out into the locker room, Dustin rolling his eyes.

"Alright but I'm only going to make sure you stay out of trouble!" Dustin replied.

It was when Phil, Colt, Cody and Dustin were in Tokyo on the 27th that they found the house… they snuck closer to see that the Christmas decorations were still up and Cody stood up straight, knocking on the door.

When it opened, the four jumped back as Amanda, her bluish grey hair tied back in a messy ponytail and her dressed casually and hardly wearing any makeup, had Tama's Colt 45 aimed at them.

"The hell are you four doing here?!" Amanda responded angrily, refusing to lower the weapon.

"We can do this without a weapon, okay? Just calm down, kiddo." Dustin replied.

"I sure as hell wasn't kiddo when Cody threw me into that damn barricade!" Amanda yelled, which sent Devitt running to her and pulling back to him… and only then did Amanda lower the gun and switch its safety on.

"In here, now! Anyone of you try to drag her out of here, I will let her shoot!" Devitt responded, the four walking in and Cody closing the door.

"Yeah, as if she knows how to use a gun." Cody scoffed… and was taken aback as Amanda lifted her right foot up and kicked him in the jaw, knocking him down and making him scream in pain.

"She's been taught, rethink your safety." Ayumi said as they entered the living room, as she'd been sat on the floor near the TV running calculations in her head.

"And next time, I will kick your head off, you little punk." Amanda responded as Cody pulled himself up, mouth bleeding.

"She's not gonna go back until he treats her better." Devitt replied, Dustin looking at him.

"Kid, friends have their fights." Dustin said, Devitt turning infuriated.

"Fights?! He almost broke her fucking thumb!" Devitt responded.

"Things like that happen!" Phil replied.

"Saying that didn't work at all the night Jerry had that heart attack and it won't work here!" Amanda responded angrily, Phil turning to her. "Yeah… I'll say it, you were way too aggressive that night against him in that match, you and Ziggler. And in the one the week prior to it, they scripted you as a bully and you didn't care afterwards when he came back and Heyman mocked him by pretending to have a heart attack, that was classless!" She replied, Phil realising that she still held anger about it and at nearly losing someone she considered family.

"You feel better after letting it out?" Phil asked.

"Strangely enough, yes. I thought if I just kept burying it, I wouldn't feel it over time." Amanda responded as Devitt rubbed his right hand up and down her back.

Dustin glanced at his phone and then headed outside.


	7. Reaching Out

_**3/13/11…**_

 _The atmosphere was tense… as 20 year old Amanda wandered into the locker room they told her where Jeff and Ashley were, she immediately caught onto the scent of weed and beer._

 _Amanda slammed the door closed, Ashley and Jeff jumping and looking up._

" _Whoa! What the fuck was that?" Ashley asked._

" _You both are out of your minds." Amanda responded, smacking the joint out of Jeff's hand before he could light it and Jeff turning livid._

" _Sis, you need to relax. Have a beer." Ashley said._

" _He has a fucking match up next!" Amanda yelled._

" _Mandy, chill, there's plenty of time!" Jeff responded._

" _You have a daughter now, Jeff, you can't do drugs and drink like you're still a kid!" Amanda responded angrily, turning to leave… and Jeff turning paranoid and throwing her at the wall, Amanda falling to the floor unconscious with her head busted open and Ashley freaking out._

" _What the fuck, Jeff?!" Ashley yelled as she stood up._

" _She was gonna tell Jarrett on us! Get those ropes and the tape!" Jeff replied, Ashley doing so but reluctantly and helping tie Amanda's arms and legs together._

" _So tell me Mr. Smart Guy, what's the plan now?" Ashley asked._

" _I've gotta get to the ring…" Jeff replied, taping Amanda's mouth shut. "Go sober up, Sis." He said before they both left._

 _The backstage area had an eerie feeling to it when AJ walked around there… he ran to the locker room, busted the door down and his eyes widened in horror when he saw Amanda._

" _Hold still, Babydoll." AJ responded, crouching down and untying her before picking her up and taking her away from there._

 _And it would be a long time before Amanda trusted Jeff or Ashley around her again…_

 **Present time…**

"You rarely call me after the holidays." Dustin responded after answering his phone.

"Well, I heard about what's going on. Any idea where she is?" Terri Runnels asked.

"Yeah, we found her." Dustin replied, glancing through the window as Devitt helped Amanda sit down and prop her right foot up before he put an ice pack on it.

"I don't think you broke it, just stay still." Devitt replied as Ashley and Cody talked.

"Damn her!" Cody growled.

"Well, this was a bad idea for you all from the start to come here. She's not gonna go back until he chills out." Ashley replied as Cody glanced at Amanda and Devitt.

It was a few weeks later when the two were alone and _Purple Rain_ by Prince was playing, Devitt resting his left hand on Amanda's right hand… and his right hand rested on her lower back, pulling her closer.

"I hope you don't mind me… trying something." Devitt replied before he pulled Amanda on top of him and crashed his mouth against hers before running the fingers on his right hand through her now shoulder length hair, the kiss intensifying though it caught Amanda off guard… they didn't notice the door opening or Ashley walking back in.

"Goodbye." Ashley said before leaving them alone.

"You walk in on them?" Okada questioned.

"Please don't ask that question." Ashley said.

"I'll take that as a yes." Okada responded.

Amanda and Devitt stopped kissing, Devitt lightly nuzzling her neck and Amanda closing her eyes and tilting her head back… until the phone rang and Amanda answered it.

"Bryan, what's going on there?" Amanda questioned, hearing things being thrown and broken in the background.

"Well…" Bryan responded before they could hear Seth yelling.

"You're blowing this way out of proportion!" Dakota yelled before she had to duck as a chair leg was thrown at her.

"Someone is throwing a fit! Send over a hot girl with nice boobs!" Bryan yelled.

"Who fucking let him drink? He sounds worse than Tama when Tama's drunk." Devitt replied.

"Don't blame this on me." Bryan said. "We found him like this."

But just as Amanda was about to respond, the phone was snatched from Bryan by Seth.

"Where the fuck are you right now, out on a date with him?!" Seth demanded, Devitt lightly taking the phone from Amanda and lightly rocking her back and forth, evoking a gasp from Amanda as she could feel it from how closely pressed she was to him.

"You heard that reaction from her, right?" Devitt replied, Seth turning livid before the phone was taken from him by Bryan.

"Keep her with you." Bryan responded before they hung up, Devitt grabbing one of Okada's condoms and leading Amanda upstairs.

At the same time, Bryan and Dakota kept Seth held down.

"Stop squirming you little shit!" Dakota yelled.

"Fuck off!" Seth shouted.

"Kota please do something!" Bryan yelled.

Dakota punched Seth, rendering him unconscious.

"Oh was thinking of you kissing him, but that will do." Bryan said.

At the same time in Tokyo, the door to the guest room they had been sharing slammed open and then closed… Devitt pinned Amanda against the wall and held her arms above her head as he once again kissed her neck.

"You have no idea how many times I've had to restrain myself, love!" Devitt growled in Amanda's left ear as they were fully naked and she was on top of him after he had put the condom on.

"Restrain yourself? Restrain me." Amanda responded, Devitt turning her onto her back and tying her to the barred headboard.

Outside, Okada's and Ashley's heads snapped up when they heard the increasing volume.

"Oh fuck." Okada muttered with a sly smirk, Ashley smirking.

"Forgive my dirty mind but hey, free porn." Ashley said.

"True and they've been unable to keep their eyes off of each other." Okada responded.

"It's like a damn romance novel." Ashley said before taking a swig of vodka straight out of the bottle.

"I thought you didn't drink." Okada replied as the noises got louder and he heard "You fucking little devil." leave Devitt's mouth.

"Fucking… call me whatever… you want." Amanda responded breathily, her body feeling like it was out of her control.

"Yeah I think I've got a good reason now." Ashley said before taking another swig.

The two upstairs weren't sure how long it was before they crashed from their respective highs, Devitt untying Amanda's wrists before settling her to his right side… Amanda rested her head on his torso as they held each other before hearing the front door open downstairs.

"I figured they overheard us." Amanda responded as she stayed in Devitt's arm, Devitt lightly running his fingers through her hair.

"You know you would love my brother Jeff, he's insane once he's got booze in him!" Ashley slurred.

"No, no, no! Oh, fuck!" Amanda muttered, Devitt seeing panic emerge in her eyes as Amanda threw on her panties and one of his shirts.

"What's wrong?" Devitt asked.

"She's been sober for two years, now she's fallen off the wagon." Amanda explained, Devitt jumping up and pulling his boxers and jeans on before following her downstairs. "Ashley, what the hell?!" She responded.

"What? Can't I celebrate a new love with some cheap ass vodka?" Ashley asked.

Okada dragged Ashley to the kitchen and held her head under the faucet after turning the sink on, Ashley screaming and thrashing around as the cold water hit her before she was sober enough for Okada to stop.

"You okay now?" Okada questioned, Ashley nodding as she dried her head off with a towel.

"Hang on to that thought." Ashley said before vomiting into the sink.

After Ashley stopped, Okada guided her to the living room after rinsing the sink out and Ashley drank some water.

"She told me she knew when to stop." Okada said.

Amanda knew that was true.

 _ **A month later, Amanda's Perspective…**_

I nervously balance myself on my tiptoes for a few seconds before knocking on the locker room door.

"Open up, I got your text!" I responded but I still get no answer. "Seth, if you're just doing this to give me hell, let me remind you that-" I replied as I opened the door… and Ashley jumps away from Seth in the middle of a blowjob. "Oh for fuck's sake, you really are a classless bastard!" I yelled as Seth fixed his boxers and pants.

"Mandy… what are you doing here?" Ashley asked.

"He texted me, saying he wanted to apologise. Oh and full disclosure here, he's got a fiancee at home and they're taking care of his goddaughter!" I responded angrily.

"What?!" Ashley demanded.

"It's true… but what's also true is that your supposedly innocent best friend ran off with that guy and if you look, you can see evidence that they've been fucking!" Seth replied, Ashley seeing the hickey on my neck.

"At least Devitt and I were single when we hooked up!" I yelled, Ashley slapping Seth.

"I rather go back to my abusive ex then stay with you!" Ashley yelled before leaving.

Ashley left, me and Seth glaring at each other.

"Wanting to talk… bullshit." I said angrily, turning to leave but Seth gripped my right wrist and spun me around.

"I do want to talk." Seth replied, me pulling my hand away.

"You just want someone to take your frustrations out on, to control! And the thing is, I don't even know why but to me, it comes off as sexually possessive! Any man that I'm not related to or friends with, you act like a jealous lover when I even so much as talk to them!" I responded, Seth turning completely shocked… why the fuck did I just say that?!

"That's not true!" Seth yelled.

"It damn well is… you just don't want to admit it." I responded before I left. Reaching the locker room, I find Devitt talking to Hunter before Hunter smiles and nods at me… but the smile fades as soon as both see how shaken I am, Devitt walking over and resting his hands on my sides… before we hugged, Hunter realising it.

"Stay here." Hunter responded before he left.

"Great, now he's gonna go all papa bear." I responded quietly as Devitt lightly kissed me on the side of my neck.

"I say he should, love, might shake some sense into Rollins." Devitt replied before we kissed.


End file.
